Just Say Aishiteru
by Lemon Cat
Summary: When a Yami underestimates his light, what will be the lights reaction? Will he teach his Yami a lesson? If so, how? ***THANKS ADDED*** Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase Review and tell me if you want me to continue and if you want there to be a le
1. Teaching a Lesson

Just Say Aishiteru  
  
Hi all! Jed Here! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, so I just used "light" and "Yami"! Replace them with real Yu-Gi-Oh characters if you  
wish.Enjoy, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
~~ Light's Point of View ~~  
  
I snuggled against my Yami. I had never felt so close to him before. I lifted my head and kissed his soft, warm lips. I came close to his ear.  
  
"Aishiteru", I whispered. I kissed him again.  
  
"Aishiteru", he answered back. I rested my head on his shoulder. There was a warm, brilliant fire, glowing with cozy splendor in the fireplace. Outside was an appealing scene of a snowy hill with jovial little children sledding down, the smiles on their faces growing with every trip.  
  
"Isn't it romantic?" I asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah.um.whatever," he mumbled.  
  
"Yami, are you okay?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Hm", he answered with absolutely no expression.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked, starting to get angry. Yami said nothing.  
  
"Um.nothing," he answered.  
  
"Are you sure ok-", I was cut off.  
  
"I'M FINE, OK!!?" He screamed. A tear dropped from my eye.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami said, unaware of what he just had done. I stood to my feet and ran into our bedroom. I locked the door, jumped on my bed and started to weep. Yami came chasing after me. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Aibou, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.um.whatever," I mumbled, sarcastically. Yami sighed.  
  
"Please open the door.", Yami implored a second time.  
  
"Why? Are you just going to scream at me a second time?" I questioned.  
  
"No.I love you more than words could say.I just thought that you barely do anything for ME once in a while." He stated. I gasped. There was a five- minute silence. I then opened the door. I stood in front of him, face to face, holding a suitcase in my left hand.  
  
"So, you think I don't do anything for you, eh? We'll see. I'm leaving for Hawaii for a week and when I come back, tell me how things have been! GOOD BYE!" I walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me.  
  
~~ Yami's Point of View ~~  
  
I stood there, my light.the one love of my life.gone. I wondered how long that I could last without him. I slowly walked up the stairs, undressed and got into bed.  
  
I'm going to leave you hangin' here! BE SURE TO REVIEW and I will continue (. 


	2. Missing You Already

Hey, Jed here. Well, here's the second chappie! Hope u enjoy! Thanks 4 all of ur reviews! I really appreciated them. Review again!  
  
~~ Light's Point of View ~~  
  
I stepped out of the bright yellow taxi. I was at the airport. The sidewalk was bustling with people trying hard not to miss their flight. Parents were dragging children across the sidewalk, explaining to them that the airplane ride won't be scary. I looked at my ticket.  
  
"Flight 336 to Hawaii.round trip-gate 15", I read. I then entered the building. I looked up at an electronic billboard to see when my flight left. My eyes followed along the dotted line until it came across the word: now boarding.  
  
"Oh, NO!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my luggage by the handle and ran as fast as I could to gate 15. They were just about to close the door when I literally slid on the tile floor past the door onto the plane, handing my ticket to the flight attendant as I went by.  
  
"Phew", I said to myself as I took my seat. We began to take off.  
  
"This is your captain speaking", the baritone voice rang over the intercom, "Flight 336 nonstop to Hawaii is the flight you are now on. If there is a problem concerning your flight, please address a flight attendant. There shall be no turbulence as predicted, and the flight will be approximately four hours and twenty-five minutes long. Enjoy your flight, and thank you for flying 'Heisei Kaze Koku'". As my plane started to forcefully lift into the air, I wondered if my plan would really work. Would Yami learn a lesson? Would Yami ever change his mind?  
  
~~ Yami's Point of View ~~  
  
The first day without my light was kind of difficult and kind of easy. The first few hours, I sat down and watched TV. I then ate breakfast. The only problem with breakfast was that I almost burnt the kitchen down.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Yami takes some eggs and flour out of the refrigerator and sets them down on the counter.  
  
"This is going to be easy", he states, unaware of the dangers ahead. He looks in the cabinet and takes out the eggbeater. He beats the eggs neatly and combines the mixture with flour. He then sets the oven on 400 degrees and sets the mixture in. He then walks over to the couch and watches TV until he falls asleep.  
  
Yami wakes up. He sniffs.  
  
"What is that smell?" He questions himself. He looks at the oven, which is now on fire.  
  
"AHH! I forgot about my breakfast!" He exclaims, spraying the oven with water.  
  
~~ End of Flashback ~~  
  
"Hmm.I really do miss my light", I said, my whole spirit full of sorrow. I walked over to the refrigerator and took out a hamburger wrapped in foil. I slapped it into the oven and set it to cook for 1:00. I walked over to the couch. Suddenly, I heard a buzzing noise. I turned around to find that I had forgotten to take the foil off of the hamburger. The blue electrical streak streamed down, shocking the poor, innocent hamburger as forcefully as ever. I screwed up again. My lunch was roasted.  
  
"Oh, aibou, I love you! I wish you were here!" I screamed and grabbed a tissue to wipe away one sparkling tear.  
  
Please review!!! I'm stoppin' here. Tell me if I should continue. Oh, by the way, lemon's not 'till the fourth chappie, so keep reviewin'! 


	3. That's Enough

Jed Here! Oh, my god, thanx for all the reviews! I will now continue. Announcements: Lemon's next chappie!!! Hope ur excited! Well, anyway, on with the fic. Please review and tell me how u like it and if I should continue to the lemon!!!! (Also vote on whom the lemon should be between: Yami&Light, Yami&New Character, Light&New Character).  
  
~~ Light's Point of View ~~  
  
I yawned as I opened my eyes. I looked at my watch. 7:00 Japanese time. 30 more minutes until my plane would land and I would be on a vacation/lesson teaching. I gathered my things and put my headsets on. I turned to channel 5 and listened to some video game tracks, specifically: Sora To Umi To Niji No Yume, then Waratte Pon, etc (Author's Note: If ur wondering from what video game, it's from the dancing game called "Bust a Groove"). I sang along, softly,  
  
"Yume no, iriguchi no tobira akete.Toki o, kizamu biito o kanji te.Matsuna, kono mainichi ni keri tsukete.Odori, tsutsukeru asaga kuru made." then Waratte Pon,  
  
"Sora, no ben'nin, kasagiwa EZ-Mouse." I sang for the whole thirty minutes (almost getting carried away) when my plane landed. Then, the captain's baritone voice rang out,  
  
"We have now landed in Hawaii. We hoped you enjoyed your flight".  
  
'Well, I'm here", I thought. I exited the plane and thought of calling Yami. 'I can't call him now.It'll ruin the whole idea of me leaving', I thought to myself. I went outside of the automatic doors and caught my bus to my hotel.  
  
~~ Yami's Point of View ~~  
  
I sat on my bed, thinking of how sweet my aibou was. My precious light, just.gone. I could imagine if he were here now. I'd stroke his hair, admiring the fresh smell of his hair. I'd gently kiss his lips, oh, how sweet it would be. "Aishiteru", I would whisper in his ear. I'd cradle him in my arms and rock him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see him. If not, talk to him at least. I picked up the phone sitting nearby and dialed my light's cell phone number, figuring that his plane would have already landed. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Konnichiwa", he answered.  
  
"Aishiteru", I said softly, waiting for my love to reply. He gasped.  
  
"Yami!?" He screamed with surprise and hung up. I slammed the phone on the receiver, breaking the handle and jumped on my bed, tears flowing down my eyes. I was usually never, ever this sensitive, but when my light wasn't here for me to love, I was nothing more than a very emotional, sensitive man.  
  
I'm stoppin' here. Pleease review and I'll continue to the lemon! If you don't review, I will not continue and there will be no lemon! Peace out! 


	4. Hai, Aishiteru, Koibito lemon

Jed here! Lemony.Lemony, lemony chappie! Get out your cups and your juice makers, because were in for a real lemon! Oh, and also, please review. Thanks 4 all of the reviews before! Enjoy!   
  
~~ Light's Point of View ~~  
  
A week after my runaway, I returned home safely with Yami. He was overexcited to see me. I set a whole bunch of souvenir bags on the counter and cracked my neck.  
  
"Oww!" I said from the excruciating pain. Suddenly, Yami came up to me and started to massage my back with a slow rhythm. He kissed me, a gentle kiss.  
  
"Hold on, Yami, I forgot something. Look in the office and bring me the Commit, the Pinesol and the WD-40. I have some cleaning to do", I said, a devious gleam in my eye.  
  
"But.but...but.but-", he was cut off. I gave him a lick of my puppy eyes, which could never refuse to, and he did it right away. Out of one of the souvenir bags, I pulled out a long, leather belt, some leather pants, and a pitcher of pure, liquid chocolate. I put on the leather pants and then I took some fine, white candles and placed them all over the room, then lit them. I turned off the lights. I was going to have fun tonight, and no one was going to stop me.  
  
"Oh, Yami, will you come here for a second?" I asked. As Yami approached the room, a shiver went up his spine. It was too dark to see anything.at all. Suddenly, two hands began to unbutton Yami's shirt. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, it was ripped off of his chest. Then, the same two hands slowly unbuttoned his pants. They worked their way in to his underwear. I giggled. I ripped off his underwear and forcefully pushed him onto the bed. I handcuffed him to the bed. I grabbed the leather belt.  
  
"Listen up, naughty boy! You will pay for giving me that horrendous insult. I was truly offended. Now, you shall be punished", I said, like an evil maniac. I kissed his chest up and down, eventually working my way toward his member. I grasped his member and pumped, while sucking on one of his nipples. This action earned a groan.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" I shouted. I kissed my way down to his member and took the whole seven-inches into my mouth and sucked lighter, working my way up to harder.  
  
"Aibou.I'm.gonna-", He was cut off.  
  
"I know! Prepare yourself, because I'm not finished!" I shouted. I sucked as hard as I could and got a mouthful of seed.  
  
"Oishii", I whispered as I backed off. (Author's Note: Oishii is a Japanese word, in English, meaning "delicious").  
  
"You're not having all the fun," Yami threatened. I giggled. Yami took my whole body into his arms and kissed me multiple times.  
  
"Ready?" Yami asked me.  
  
"Ready", I responded. Yami took a purple jar from a nearby dresser and lubricated his own member. He then started the entrance. HE saw a tear coming from my eye.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
  
"I'm alright", I responded.  
  
"Just tell me if anything hurts and I'll stop".  
  
"Okay, love". He went deeper and deeper, until all of the pain turned into pure pleasure. He rocked be back and forth with a slow rhythm. Then he sped up.  
  
After an hour of torture, we finally rested.  
  
"I hope you missed me," I said, anxious for a response.  
  
"More than you ever knew", Yami responded. We fell asleep after one final, passionate kiss.  
  
IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS IF I SHOULD GO ON, OR NOT! PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND MY IDEAS IF I SHOULD END THE STORY THERE, OR CONTINUE THE STORY INTO ANOTHER SUBJECT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PEACE! 


	5. Thanks from Jed and New Story Discussion

Thanks!!!!  
  
Thank you for all of your encouragement. This is the first COMPLETE fan fiction that I've ever written. I will get started on another one, right away! Review and tell me if you have ANY ideas for a new story! Once again,  
thanks a bunch! 


End file.
